Vie de famille:mode d'enploie
by chibi-love sky
Summary: HHHiiiiiiiiiiiiii jeeee streeeesse. C'est la premiere fois que je publie une fic. Bon vue que je ne sais pas faire de resumé ,je n'en ai pas mis . Mais venez lire quand même . S'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. KyoxYuya
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1:Prologue**

?:Kyo...Kyo.

Cette voix se répétais en boucle dans sa tête, un appel désespéré,qui parfois devenais continuais tout de même le le desirer.

Un son qui depuis 3 ans le guide vers une personne qu'il désire également même si il ne l'avoura jamais

Kyo:Pfff! En plus d'être chiante elle est bruyante.


	2. Retrouvaille

**Titre**:Vie de famille:mode d'emploie

**Genre**:Romance/Humour

**Couple**:KyoxYuya impossible d'écrire sur un autre couple

**Disclamer**:J'ai déja éssayé de négocier mais vraiment Kamijio ne veut pas me les donner donc seul les enfants sont à moi

**Et donc me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre! J'ai pris du retard par-ce-que j'avais perdu mon mot de passe (d'ailleurs je ne l'ai toujour pas retrouvé)bon fait je tiens tout particulierement à remercier ceus qui m'ont envoyés mes premiers ! MERCI!MERCI!**

**Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1:Retrouvaille

Cela faisait déja 3 ans qu'elle le cherchait .3 ans qu'elle attendait cet idiot de demon .Ce pervers,sadique,alcoolique et imbécile de demon. 3 ans qu'elle espérait toujours que l'homme que aime encore aujourd'hui elle le cherche,elle l'attend,elle espere de tout son coeur,de toute son ame dis-je,qu'il daigne revenir vers elle.

Depuis quelques mois déjà,Yuya révais que kyo réapparaissait, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait finis par partir à sa recherche il y avait quelques jeune fille en était donc à ses souvenir quand soudain un inconnus arriva derière elle

?:Kyo au yeux de demon hein?.Pourquoi une jolie jeune fille comme toi s'intéresse t'il à un type mort.

Piquée au vif,la blonde se retourna et pointa son arme sur le nez du type qui avais osé dire que l'homme auquel elle tenais le plus au monde était mort.

Yuya :La ferme! Kyo n'est pas mort.

?:Et doucement baisse ton arme.

Soudain Yuya ressentie une aura terrible autour d'elle et son tourna vers l'endroit d'ou il provenait, ignorant l'autre idiot qui détalla

?:alors c'est ici que tu était, vous ais dit à tous de fuir,mais je sur resté derrière.

La blonde sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux.

?:Mais je t'ai vous ais tous m'a attendus.

Yuya bondit dans les bras de Kyo qui eux alors un tendre sourire que Yuya ne remarqua se rendant compte de son geste ,elle s'éloigna rapidement rouge de honte.

Kyo: Alors planche à pain tu est devenue entreprenante,c'est bien.

La blondinette rougit encore plus furieusement et se mit à bredouiller face au sourire moquer de Kyo.

Yuya: Ne...ne vas pas te faire des idées .J'aurais fait cela pour n'importe quel autre de mes amis.

Bizarrement,quand elle lâcha cette phrase, Kyo perdit son sourire et Yuya eut presque l'impréssions que ce qu'elle venait de dire avait vexé le dé ,elle se chassa vite cette idée de la tête. Après tout ,pourquoi Kyo au yeux de démon serai irritée parce qu'une gamine lui disais qu'elle agissait avec lui comme avec n'importe qui.

Yuya remarqua alors qu'elle dévisageais Kyo et tourna la tête embarrassée ,sentant son regard sur blonde avala difficilement sa salive et éssaya de lancer un sujet de discussion pour faire disparaître le silence tendus.

Yuya: Bon et compte-tu faire maintenant ?

Kyo: En quoi ça te regarde?

Yuya: Je voulais juste savoir .Et puis tu pourrais aussi prévenir les autre .

Kyo: Mèle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Yuya: Quoi mais tu pourrais me répondre mieus que ça quand même.

Kyo:Je fais ce que je veux.

A ce moment la la blonde furieuse explosa.

Yuya: Espèce d'idiot!Pendant 3 ans je t'ai cherché, appelé, attendus sans relâche, j'ai espéré jusqu'à la plu petite parcelle de mon corps, et de mon âme que tu reviennes vers moi enfin vers nous.J'ai priée chaque jour les dieux pour que tu réapparaisse et toi la seule chose que tu trouve à faire c'est m' ne te demande même pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça .Tu ne te dit même pas que c'est parce-que je t'aime que j'ai toujour espéré te revoir.

Yuya devint soudain rouge de honte

Yuya: Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai dit.

Kyo s'approcha alors de Yuya et passa un bras autour des hanches de la blonde surprise.

Kyo:Tu as dit exactement ce que je voulais entendre.

Et il lui donna un baiser langoureux promesse d'une bellle histoire à venir.

* * *

**ET voilas mon premier vrai chapitre.Désolé pour le retard mais je suis encore au collège alors j'ai du travaille et mes parents ne me laisse pas allez sur l'ordi les tout cas encore une fois merci à ce qui m'envois des reviews ça m'encourage sérieusement.**


	3. Chapter 3

j'ecris simplement pour vour dire que mon nouveau compte est Deeperbubulle-chan et que c'est la que je continuerais mon histoire


End file.
